Misschief Managed
by Sarahdetiger
Summary: Vier jongens met vele geheimen. Één meisje met nog meer geheimen dan de drie jongens bij elkaar. Een mysterieuze gedaante die opduikt en een oorlog die om de hoek komt kijken, maar eerst gaat iedereen nog naar zweinstein. Waar onschuld nog op elk kindergezicht te zien is begint dit verhaal. Al is die onschuld dan van korte duur. -Marauders fanficite- mijn eerste fanficite onoo


Het was een warme, benauwde zomeravond. Mevrouw Adams was bezig Jhonny en Evans de twee oudste in het weeshuis naar bed te sturen toen er ineens hard op de deur werd gebonkt. Mevrouw Adams wenste de jongens een fijne nacht rust en snelde naar beneden door de smalle gangetjes van het weeshuis wat nog voor de tweede wereld oorlog was gebouwd. Voor de deur trof ze een merkwaardig paketje aan. Een baby'tje met als enige bescherming een dun lakentje om het heen gewikkeld, waar een briefje bij gebonden zat alsof ze hier heen met de post bezorgd was. Kate keek vlug om zich heen en riep om iets van erkenning van een meneer of mevrouw die haastig kwam vertellen dat hij/ zij te weinig geld had om zijn/ haar kind op te voeden. Helaas werkte ze al te lang in een weeshuis om te weten dat dat niet ging gebeuren. Nieuwsgierig en vol medelijden nam mevrouw Adams het kindje mee naar binnen. Mevrouw Adams had vele kinderen meegemaakt die waren verstoten of achtergelaten door hun ouders, maar in al die jaren dat ze in het weeshuis werkte was geen één van alle kindjes zo onpersoonlijk afgeleverd. Op het briefje stond namelijk maar één woord geschreven: "Jeanne". Het kindje was een meisje zag ze nu. Met haar bijzonder goudkleurige ogen, donker bruine haartjes en het dekentje wat plotseling op onmogelijke wijze meer om het meisje haar lijfje heen sloot besloot Mvr. Adams vanaf die dag al dat Jeanne niet zomaar een normaal meisje was.

Vier jaar later stierf mevrouw Adams. Doodsoorzaak onbekend. Wel was er een geschrokken uitdrukking op het gezicht van mvr. Adams haar gelaat te zien. De politie stelde vast dat ze aan een hartstilstand was overleden, omdat dat netter op de papieren stond.

Jeanne werd geadopteerd door de Kragges. Een broer en zus genaamd Alecto en Amycus. Samen namen zij de voogdij van Jeanne op zich. Voortaan zal Jeanne ze als hun vader en moeder beschouwen. Hoe armzalig de relatie dan ook tussen ouder en kind waren ze bleef bij hun in huis. Jaren later zal Jeanne na een eenzame jeugd in het huize Kragge zich nog steeds afvragen waarom de Kragges haar geadopteerd hadden.

 _ **11 jaar later...**_

Ik hoor de ijzige vingers van de wind die langs het raam schrapen. De sterren staan fel aan de hemel en het maanlicht sijpelt langs mij de kamer binnen. Achter mij hoor ik onze huiself Inny aarzelend voor de zoveelste keer op mijn deur kloppen. 'M-me-mevrouw Dolleman, u moet naar de ggg-grote h-ha-hall gaan van u.. uw moeder naar de gro-grote hal om het bezoek ttt-t-te ver-w-welkk-komen.' 'Ik kom al Inny.' Roep ik naar haar terug. Ik werp nog een laatste blik naar de sterrenhemel spring van de vensterbank af en trek snel de kreukels in mijn outfit recht. Snel werp ik nog een blik in de spiegel naast mijn bed. Een meisje met gouden ogen en zwarte lokken staart me aan. Ze heeft een speciaal gewaad aan van zwart fluweel wat ze moest aan trekken van haar moeder. Ik draai me weer om van mijn spiegelbeeld en probeer zo lief mogelijk te kijken alsof ik het heel leuk vind dat ik de gast beneden in de hal kan ontvangen. 'Hoe zie ik eruit Inny?' Vraag ik aan onze huiself die me in de gang opwacht. 'Zoals g-gewo-gewoonlijk pr-p-prachtig mevrouw.' Zegt de huiself met een hoog stemmetje. 'Dankje Inny, maar hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat je geen mevrouw hoef te zeggen, noem me maar gewoon Jeanne.' Ik glimlach en Inny glimlacht terug en zegt:' zal ik doen m- Jeanne.' Ik lach dit keer echt een aai Inny over haar hoofd en haar grote oren gaan even naar beneden. Dan knikt ze vastberaden en wijst ze me de weg door naar de hal alsof ik die zelf niet weet. Als we voor de hoek komen van de grote hal aan komen, knipt Inny met haar vingers en verdwijnseld ze weer. De rest moet ik dus alleen lopen.

Ik loop de hoek langs en krijg plotseling kippenvel over mijn hele lijf. Zelfs de haartjes in mijn nek gaan overeind staan. Iets wat vol van magie is dat op springen staat is de hal in gekomen in de vorm van een gedaante onder een grote zwarte kap. Mijn 'vader' komt aangelopen om me voor te stellen aan de man onder de kap. Mijn vader is een klein, kwabbig mannetje met bijna altijd een scheve grijns op zijn gezicht. Vandaag is zijn grijns gek genoeg verdwenen en heeft plaats gemaakt voor een blik waar iets van angst en krankzinnigheid uitstraalt. Even zet ik een stap achteruit. Mijn ogen nog steeds gericht op de man onder de zwarte kap, dan glimlach ik beleefd naar de man onder de kap en zet een stap naar voren. 'Aangenaam kennis te maken. Ik ben Jeanne.' Ik kijk de man onder de kap veel belovend aan en steek mijn hand uit. Even lijkt het of er niks gaat gebeuren, maar dan komt er onder de kap een hand vandaan. De hand is mager maar niet broos juist een sterke hand. De huid van de man is doodsbleek. Zou het.. nee dat is onmogelijk... ik schud beleeft de man zijn hand. Zijn handDruk is koel en ik leobeer ergens onder zijn kap een herkenning van een gezicht te vinden. Het blijft helaas donker. Wel dacht ik even een rode glinstering te zien, maar dat zou wel verbeelding zijn. De man kijkt langs me heen en ziet mijn moeder in de hal staan. 'Heer wat een eer dat u hier bent. Ik heb een warme maaltijd voor u klaar staan. U kunt meteen aan tafel schuiven.' Mijn mond valt open. Wat is dit allemaal? Nog nooit heeft mijn moeder zo beleefd tegen iemand gesproken. De 'heer' vertrekt naar de eetkamer met mijn moeder. Mijn vader geeft een strenge blik naar de kapstok en ik zie wat hij bedoeld. Toen de deur open ging om de man binnen te laten heeft de wind de kapstok omver geblazen. Met een simpele draai van mijn hand staat de kapstok weer recht overeind. Mijn vader gaat snel achter de heer aan en ik blijf alleen in de hal, verbijsterd over wat er net gebeurt is. Wie is die man?

Die nacht sliep ik slecht. 's Avonds hadden we met zijn vieren gegeten, de man aan het verre uiteinde van de tafel. Alleen hij at niks. het enige wat hij deed was mijn kant opkijken(denk ik want ik kon zijn gezicht niet zien onder de kap). Nog nooit heb ik zo snel gegeten. Alles om maar weg te komen van de brandende blik die ik niet zag, maar wel voelde. Ik was geschokt toen ik de heer hoorde praten na afloop met mijn vader. Ze dachten dat ik al op bed lag maar ik was terug geslopen naar beneden om de man te zien vertrekken. 'Ze lijkt op haar moeder.' Had de man gezegd met een kille stem voor hij de deur achter zich dichtsloeg en daarmee alle kaarsen in de hal doofde.


End file.
